The Wrath of the lamb
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Waylon gets stuck in the middle of Mount massive during a riot. To find a way out he requires the help of a patient whose mania he helped cause. Will Waylon escape mount massive or will he lose his mind like the others? boy x boy story dont like dont read. i dont own anything in the story. waylon x the groom.


**First time writing about outlast I hope you enjoy reviews are loved**

Waylon

I can't help but tap my foot against the floor as I lean against the metal desk in the computer room. I'm so nervous I can't hear anything passed the hammering of my heart in my ears. I have to admit I have never been so fucking scared in my life. I finally found the words to finish the email I had been sending to an investigative reported I had heard of online. His name is Miles Upshur and I pray to god that he can take down Murkoff with what I am giving him. Why? Because fuck those guys! All this bullshit that they are doing so many illegal things I had seen in their systems but I had no choice but to go with it.

I swallow hard reading over the email one last time before letting my finger hover over the enter button. I look over my shoulder as my paranoia threatens to sink its claws deep within me. I'm scared out of my fucking mind and I know what's at stake if I get caught. Finally, I muster the strength I need to do what has to be done. I press enter and with it I slam my laptop shut and my heart races even faster than before as someone opens the door to the room I'm hidden in.

"Wait a minute who is in here?" I freeze for a moment knowing if I stay in here any longer it's going to look a lot more suspicious. I step out from behind the wire fence blocking the internet routers and try my hardest to hide the trembling in my fingers.

"Park! They have been paging you for over ten minutes now! What are you even doing back here? I thought you were just a software guy?" I ignore the security guard on my way out and head through the labs. I can hear my name blaring over the intercom and I can't help but shiver, the bout of adrenaline must have blocked out the sounds of my name being called. I reach the security desk outside the Morphogenic engine and look over to the security guard whose glaring at me.

"You… You're Waylon Park, aren't you? Why weren't you answering the page?" When I don't answer, he sighs.

"Whatever I'll tell them you are incoming." I'm thankful that he doesn't ask me anymore questions. I can feel the nerves already tingling and my chest sinking, my anxiety spikes and I feel as though everyone's eyes are on me as I enter the large metal doors leading to the Engine. When I get in a Doctor looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"Ah Park. you're cutting it close, next patient is incoming and arterial spin is still dark. We need you at the terminal." He nods his head towards a computer with all kinds of errors popping up. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself as I walk up behind Steve.

The guy gave me the fucking creeps though I never mentioned it out loud.

"Ah fuck, they got Gluskin out of his cell." I hear him say as I sit at the computer.

"Mr. Park where have you been? The functional imaging interface isn't taking to the ASL, we have a patient 30 seconds out and we are blind inside his head." Another doctor behind Steve tries to scold me but Steve raises his hand to shut him up.

"We don't need another performance evaluation. Mr. Park is gonna have us up and running before we even know it. Right Mr. Park?" I try not to shiver at the way he says my name. I start typing into the computer trying to fix the issue being had with the damn engine. Though I haven't stilled my fingers on the keys I'm stalling. I don't even want to know what I'm going to do to this patient. But in the end I do as I'm told and start up the process that will have the engine running. That's when I heard the shouting, it was feint at first but it freezes in volume as they dragged a large man who was no doubt about 6 foot 5. I shivered seeing him completely naked as he fought the guards who held his large biceps in either of their arms.

"I KNEW IT WAS COMING! YOUR FUCKING FILTHY MACHINES! No NO! Not again, NO, NO! You jackbooted fucks! I know what you've been doing to me. I know what you've been." Our eyes meet and my heart starts racing in my chest as his please become directed at me.

"Help! Help me! They are going to rape me!" Then he starts screaming rape at the top of his lungs and I can feel my fucking anxiety rise because the engine is going to be online any second now. They are going to use it on this poor fucking patient. I feel my breath coming out in short harsh pants. They drag him out if my line of sight and I try to calm my anxiety enough to be able to breathe. Then he breaks free from the doctors running straight up to the glass ramming his muscular body against it.

He starts slamming on the glass begging me.

"Please, please don't let them do this. You! I know you can stop them! I know you have the power to end this! You have to..." He sounds so scared so fucking broken and I feel fucking sick for what I just allowed them to put him through. Tears are pricking the corners of my eyes and the bile is rising in my throat as I throw myself out of the chair and back away. He's begging and there's nothing I can do, I can only look at him sympathetically as the security guards grab him again. He looks at me with such betrayed eyes, I feel so disgusted with myself that my legs start to feel wobbly as they hold me up.

"What are you doing! This is a high security area!" I turn to face the security guard whose looking at me like he wants to throw me in there with that patient.

"calm down agent, he was just surprised. Right Mr. Park?" I can hear the threat in his voice even if he's covering for me. I take a seat making Steve smile at the security guard.

"See he's calm now and is going to continue his work." I sit back down watching as the imagining interface comes online. I see the patient with tubes down his throat and nose. He's crying out in pain and I feel the tears in my eyes all over again as sores begin to erupt in the left side of his face. I have to stop this I have to stop them! Just as I'm about to shut down the goddamn engine Steve steps in shielding the screen from my eyes.

"You are finished Mr. Waylon Park… You can leave." He says dismissing me completely. The only thought in my mind is getting my laptop and getting the fuck out of here. I get out of there half jogging back to the server room where my laptop is. The door is creaked open but I don't see anyone inside. I walk passed the fence to come face to face with Jeremy fucking Blaire. My boss who was leaned against my open laptop. My sent emails opened up for him to see.

"Someone's been telling secrets outside of class." I swallow hard turning around to run only to be thrown to the ground by a security guard.

"On the floor!" A guard hisses as I hit the concrete floor hard. My wrist hurts from catching myself on the ground and I can only look up as Jeremy stands a twisted smirk on his face.

"Mr. Waylon Park. Consulting contract number 82, software engineer with a level 3 security clearance. Graduated cum laude from Berkeley but still not smart enough to realize that the last thing a fly ought to do in a spider's web is wiggle." He grabs my laptop from the counter and smashes it hard on the floor.

"Somehow dumb enough to think that a stolen laptop, an onion router and a firewall patch would be enough to fool the world's leading supplier of biometric security. Stupid Mr. Park…. more than stupid in fact… That was crazy." Oh no…. This cannot be happening this isn't fucking happening.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to have you admitted. Mr. Park do you willingly agree to forced confinement?" I shook my head as the adrenaline spiked and shot through my blood stream.

"You hear that agent?" I look over at the others whom he'd brought to hold me here.

"He said yes Mr. Blaire." Fuck… They are going to use me as one of their fucking test subjects. They are going to torture me like the others.

"Oh, you hear that, did I just hear Mr. Park volunteer to be a part of the morphogenic engine?" My stomach drops, I feel like this has to be some sort of fucking karma for what I did to that last patient.

"That's what I heard Mr. Blaire." I shivered my last thoughts of Lisa and the boys.

"That's brave of you Waylon, the Murkoff corporation and the onward March of science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice. Now agent if you would please offer Waylon a light anesthetic." I glared at the asshole who punched me as hard as he could, I spit blood onto the concrete before the other smacked me with a rifle he had been holding. Any notions of staying awake disappeared after that. My vision went blank as did my mind.


End file.
